Game of Creeds
by JackSparrow334
Summary: The Mad King has been defeated, and with him the many Templars who ruled Westeros in the shadows, but they are far from dead, the Templars remain and their whispers are heard all over the known world, the Assassins have been let loose to hunt down these survivors and finish this ancient war once and for all... If only it was so easy. (Other Characters, and Cannon)
1. Prologue

Game of Creeds

Prologue

Four men stood around a table light only by a few candles in a dark room each wearing a hood over their heads and a shawl that covered all of their face but the eyes, each nodded their heads respectfully to each other before taking a seat and placing down their sigils of their houses; each pushed their sigils to the center of the table that was covered with a Direwolf, a Golden Lotus, a Bear raised on two feet, and a sun with a spear through it. All sat in silence before the man who bared the direwolf spoke up.

"The mad king is dead, murdered by one of his king's guard." The man who bared the bear laughed at the words.

"Ha, the mad bastard was killed by the very men who had sworn to protect him, who was it, James something?"

"Jaime Lannister, the supposed captain of the kingsguard." The man who bared the sun and spear sigil spoke up in a heavy Dornish accent.

"Yes, Sir Jaime Lannister, when we stormed the castle we found only him standing over his dead body, he will bear great shame for what he's done." The first man replied.

"Perhaps, but it proves that the Lannister's may have a connection to the enemy." The second said.

"How so?" The Third asked.

"The Templars will do anything to gain control, if Jaime is truly loyal to his father than maybe they're the missing piece of the puzzle, perhaps Tywin is the master Templar.

"Perhaps, but my scouts haven't said a word on their involvement with the Templars during the revolution, we can't just be willing to kill anyone and everyone on a whim."

The fourth man, the man who bore the Golden Lotus, didn't say a word during the talks and the three others took notice and turned to him.

"What do you think?" The first asked.

"I don't know, there was a lot of Templar activity back home but they just suddenly stopped, and any trace of their existence was gone right when the Lannister woman married the new king." He said tapping his finger on the table.

"Curious, but is it enough?" The third asked. The four remained silent until the first turned to the third and spoke.  
"You said you had Templar activity in Dorne, what reports has your scouts gathered?" He asked.

"The Templars presence is known, but they haven't done anything to get our attention, or even attract anyone's attention making it difficult to find them, but if they are planning something, they might be trying to start a war between the two nations." The second took a moment to think before shaking his head and speaking.

"If they are trying to start a war it won't be now, the king there isn't fond of war and our nation hasn't had time to recover from the uprising, for now I would focus on finding the Templar connections throughout Westeros before we do anything." The four nodded in agreement before all gathering up their sigils and getting up from their chairs and leaving the room, as they stepped to the door all stepped on the decorated tiles of the sigil of the Ancient Order that binds the houses together.

 **Hiya, I'm bored so I'm writing an interesting story, I'm just gonna add Eddard Stark to the character list for now because I'm not sure who's going to know about the secret war effort, will add more as I go along. Feel free to comment to improve my writing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

17 Years after Roberts Rebellion

Winterfell

I lied completely still in the haystack waiting in complete and utter darkness as I heard the footsteps of a man covered in light armor walk cautiously towards me, no doubt with their sword drawn and at the ready for any attack. I steady myself and hold my breath remembering my training as the man walked to the edge of the cart and poked his sword through the hay and poked into my shoulder right before I rose up and drew my dagger and tried to bring it down to the man's neck who in return just rose his hand and blocked my arm before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the cart and slamming me into the ground face first and kicking me to turn and face him, I stared up at the man covered in a black robe and with blood red lines lining his hood and the sharp edges of the fabric lower his sword just under my chin making me look up a bit.

I sat still looking into his dark brown eyes in silence waiting to see what he would do for several moments, before a small laugh escaped his lips and he lowered his sword. I rolled my eyes and frowned in frustration getting up from the ground while the man sheathed his sword still laughing as I sheathed my blade into its small leather sheath.

"I almost got you Derin." I said punching his shoulder who just stood there taking a breath and pulling away the shawl that covered the lower half of his face.

"Almost is not enough Reion, an assassin must make the kill, or otherwise your enemy kills you." Derin was an older man who was originally trained in Dorne so he has a much more tanned skin and an accent to his voice that gave away his origins quite easily. I shook my head and kicked the dirt under me mumbling under my breath.

"I'll get you, you Donish bastard." Derin chuckled a bit at the words he overheard and poked his finger into my chest.

"Perhaps, but until you do, you will always be a novice to me." That was it, enough, I walked forward arms raised ready for a fight while Derin laughed and raised his arms to fight as well before I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Enough Derin, don't torture the poor boy, your mentor sent you here to train my students while I'm away, not to pick a fight with them." I turned and immediately bowed my head seeing not only the Warden of the North but also the Mentor of the Northern Assassins stand before us with a wolf pelt and a cloak covering him.

"Maybe, but fighting is what really teaches men, him, well he's just a little pup for now, I'll gather the other two before sending them your way." Derin turned and waved his hand and walked away looking for the other two assassin recruits while Lord Stark turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about what he say's he sees an assassin in you." I huffed and looked to my mentor and tilted my head at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." I stood there looking at my mentor for a few moments before looking to the ground and thinking a bit.

"Mentor?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask, why did you only choose to train three recruits to train to become northern assassins?" Unlike most mentors across Westeros, Lord Stark only picked three recruits from across the north to train as a small task force, while others around the world usually trained a small army to hunt and kill the Templars around the world. Mentor took a deep breath and sighed as he started walking making me follow closely to his side.

"Leading an army of trained soldiers is more than enough, finding them killing and raping women of the enemy is worse, I don't need another army of trained killers, I need compassionate men and women to stand together in a brotherhood to fight against a long old enemy." Wise words from a wise man, well then that's all I needed to hear from him. It's true, the assassins have been fighting the Templars since the time of recorded history, maybe even longer, their messages are everywhere from tribes to major cities, they have made their mark on the world and those who fall in their little game are unknowing to the men and women who pull at their strings. We walked outside of the gates of Winterfell and found Derin on a horse standing by a cart with two others, both wore the traditional northern grey assassin robes with the thick shawl covering half their face. Harle, a man found when he was a boy in the streets of King's Landing who made stealing an art, he's an excellent fighter with the steel long sword and Mariq a young woman who was founding wandering the tops of the wall, her climbing ability noticed by the mentor when he found her peeking over the edge, apparently she climbed the entire wall on her own, she was fast and more agile than all of us she usually used a short sword. The two just stood there and gave me a simple nod, I never really got to know them outside of training so in truth we're much like strangers to one another.

"I got them like you requested." Derin called out holding out his arm towards the two recruits and shook hands with Stark.

"Thank you Derin, you'll be headed back to Dorne?" Stark asked.

"Aye, the mentor has called me back I'm to be hunting a few Templars back in good warmth and not in this cold blizzard you call cool, good fortunes to you Mentor Stark."

"And to you Master Derin." Derin pulled the reins on his horse and rode off towards one of the cities on the coast for transportation back to Dorne while Mentor Stark looked to the rest of us.

"You three will be headed south to the city of Riverrun, I've gotten reports from a southern assassin that there were Templar leads there that may lead to Casterly Rock, she's requested some assistance from me and seeing as you three haven't been on mission it would be a perfect opportunity for you all." I stood there looking at all three of them in silence while they did the same and Harle spoke up.

"If we track down a Templar in Riverrun, will we be assigned to kill them?"

"That will be up to Master Tenyin to decide, although she is not Mentor she is master, and as such she will lead the three of you."

"Has she lead others before us?" Mariq asked this time.

"Yes, she led five others on missions during the reign of the Mad King, she's the main reason why we won the war and the reason why Robert Baratheon sits on the throne, before he was crowned we were discussing with other assassins who should be king when she believed that a neutral force should hold control of the Seven Kingdoms, she believed that a king that knew and fought for our cause would draw too much attention and get more assassins killed, and she was right." Mentor Stark walked to the cart and spoke to the driver while the the three of us stood there looking at each other.

"Did you ever hear of Tenyin?" I asked the two, Harle shook his head and looked away while Mariq spoke up.

"She's the master assassin that discovered the Templar ties with house Targaryen and was something of a Mentor in Riverrun, even though she had never reached that rank, her assassins where a deadly team of killers that hunted down the Templars across southern Westeros and saved King Robert's life, and was rumored to have a relationship with him when they were younger."

"Really?" I asked.

"Aye, she was close to him for some time." Before I could ask more Mentor Stark came back from the cart driver.

"The man will transport you to Riverrun, look for the mill there you should get a good view of the entire city, go the city square after dark and you'll find her in the shadows waiting for you all, but don't delay, Tenyin is one of my oldest students and she won't care for slackers, be safe assassins." We all bowed respectfully to our mentor who bowed his head back before we got into the back of the merchants carriage and started to drive down the road leaving Riverrun behind us and the mentor who guided us for so long, now we are on our own.

 **So yeah here's a new one, again feel free to comment and what not. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the road to Riverrun

I sat in the back of the cart leaning my head off to one side as my eyes grew more and more heavy after the last few hours of driving and the constant rocking of the cart as it passed over the rocky pathways leading to Riverrun. Harle was fast asleep with his eyes closed and his arms crossed trying to get some shut eye on the road while Mariq was adjusting her hidden blade on her wrist that was hidden under the robe.

"Why isn't your blade on a bracer?" I asked groggily leaning back up and looking at her trying to get some sort of knowledge of the assassin.

"Too conspicuous, if they see a blade on a bracer than they'll know that I'll try to use it to kill them, but if it's back here," She said raising her hand up and letting the blade quickly slide back under the sleeve. "Then no one will know better to try and stop that hand." I looked to my own hidden blade, it was sewn into the light leather bracer tightly making it nearly impossible of removing it, but she was right, though you may not see it if you're not paying attention, but an opponent of great detail will mind it.

"How did you remove it?" I asked drawing my fingers over the lining of the fabric. Mariq only responded by taking out her dagger and drawing over her sleeve in a cutting manor and resheathing it.

"Doesn't that destroy the bracer?" I asked.

"Do you want to make the kill easier for you, or harder?" She asked looking to me with her deep blue eyes. Well, can't really argue with that, but the bracer was given to me by the mentor quite some time ago so if I did try, it'd be difficult. I lowered my wrist and looked to Mariq who just continued playing with her hidden blade.

"Earlier you said that master Tenyin and King Robert where close, was that true?" I asked leaning forward looking for the whole story.

"Yes, she was the first assassin Mentor Stark trained, she was in Riverrun trying to prove herself Master Assassin when Robert's Rebellion broke out, she abandoned her mission and immediately went to King's Landing to try and slay the mad king, but there were too many guards and she was only one assassin, so she eavesdropped on the king waiting for information to give to Robert that might help the war, she did this gathering information for days until she saw the Mad King bowing to a man bearing a red cross on the bracer he wore, it was the Master Templar." Mariq looked to Harle who was still sleeping and shook her head slightly as he began to snore a bit.

"So the mad king was a Templar pawn?" I asked.

"Aye, sent to create such chaos while the Templars took control in the background while no one was looking, Tenyin immediately left the city and headed straight to Mentor Stark, at first he looked down on her for abandoning her mission and pursuing a cause that wasn't their own but when she explained the King bowing to a Templar he immediately took action, and he officially became a part of Robert's Rebellion. But they were only two Master assassins in the north and it would take weeks until they could get word out to the small assassin armies in Dorne, so Tenyin left without telling her Mentor and travelled across Westeros telling others of her cause and gathered four men and women to help with the war effort, but a fifth was given to her by a master assassin in the north."

"By whom?" I asked.

"Master Mormont, the lord commander of the Night's Watch, when he heard of the war effort he sent his son to her to train and fight against the Templars."

"Mormont's an Assassin?" I asked stunned, the man was nothing more that a soldier guarding the wall, why would an assassin be so far north?

"Mormont used to be one of the original Assassin recruits in the north, after he learned he had a son he left that life behind and went to defend the wall, he sent his son down to Tenyin because he knew the world would be fucked with the Templars in charge. So they trained together, fought together, and lived together."

"What happened next?" I asked. Mariq was about to speak before the cart stopped, Mariq looked at the driver.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked.

"Somethings got the horses spooked." Mariq hopped off the cart and batted Harle's head who jolted awake and looked around and hopped out with me right behind him. We all stood by the cart looking in every direction hearing nothing but the sounds of the forest. The horses were spooked alright whining and raising as they were, I looked around though the hood of my robes and narrowed my eyes at anything that moved before hearing the entire forest grow deathly silent, even the horses stopped. Nothing, taking a deep breath I looked to the cart driver who looked at me and gave a simple shrug before a massive blur of grey just seared past my vision and the driver was snatched from the cart. Bloody screams echoed in the forest and the horses immediately ran dragging the cart with them revealing a large mound of fur atop the dead driver, the three of us took out our swords and stood at the ready waiting for it to raise to its full size. Blood was soaked up by the thirsty ground as the monster rose itself up on four legs to stand on its full size, a great big massive direwolf.

The wolf growled at us threateningly with its draws dripping blood before it launched itself at Mariq and dragged her to the ground, Harle and I just stood there not believing the spread of the creature before turning around and finding the wolf biting onto her forearm with her screaming in pain. I immediately brought my sword up and cleaved right into the wolves side creating a large gash on its side but that didn't draw its attention away from Mariq, Harle then plunged his sword into the wolves side that made it let go of Mariq who drew her dagger and stabbed it in its chest, the dire wolf howled in pain as it jumped off her and ran with the knife still embedded in its chest. Mariq got up and braced her bleeding arm wincing in pain as blood spilled from the deep gashes from the dire wolf's teeth, Harle grabbed her arm and looked at it and sighed.

"It's bad, I'm surprised that your arm wasn't ripped off." I walked and looked into the deep gashes in her arm, you could see bone peaking from the exposed red flesh and blood was still pouring from it.

"I'm surprised it's still attached to the rest of her." I replied sheathing my blade.

"I'm fine." She replied with stubborn valor.

"No your not, its bleeding bad and it's gonna take a few days walk to Riverrun without the horses," I leaned forward and batted her shoulder. "Wish you had that bracer now eh?" I walked away and looked into the forest and turned back around addressing the two of them.

"We can set up camp and heat a blade up, cauterize it and stop the bleeding, but I'm not sure she's gonna be able to do any climbing at this point, Harle can you get some firewood, I'm gonna wrap her arm up for now." Harle nodded and went to a nearby tree and started snapping off large and small dry branches to burn while I ripped off a cloth from my robe and pulled away Mariq's cloth and wrapped it tightly around her upper arm to cut off the blood for now while Harle set the wood in a pile and I grabbed some dry grass to burn with it.

Mariq leaned against a tree holding onto her arm as Harle started a fire and I took out a blade and let it sit near the fire waiting for it to heat up enough to burn the flesh, I sat on the ground looking to Harle.

"Why is a Dire wolf so down south? I thought they lived beyond the wall?" I asked.

"They do live beyond the wall, there's no reason why it should be down here, not to ask how it got here." Harle sat down on the ground at the other side of the fire looking to Mariq who started sinking to her knees and leaned her entire body against the tree.

"You gonna survive over there?" He asked.

"Just hurry up and get it over with, I'm not sure how much blood I lost back there." I looked to the blade that was only started to glow bit orange as the fire heated it.

"Give us a few more minutes, we don't want this job halfway done." I grabbed the knife and raised it against the tips of the flames peaking higher hearing that those were the hottest parts of the flames, the blade started to glow a more brighter orange and the hilt of the blade grew warm as it traveled down the blade, getting up I brought the blade to Mariq who meekly held her arm out getting ready for the searing pain but Harle stepped in front of me and kneeled down in front of her.

"Pull down your mask." He said, "You need to bite down on something."

Mariq looked at him for a moment before she slowly raised her good hand up and pulled away the thick fabric covering her face revealing the face of a beautiful young woman, she had milky white skin and and black as night hair with piercing blue eyes that reflect the skies above. Harle grabbed his blade and took it out of it's leather sheath and handed the sheath to her who gently bit down on it waiting for me to insert the knife into her flesh.

"Deep breath." I said placing the glowing hot metal against her flesh, she winced and bit down hard on the leather in her mouth as the blade burned the exposed flesh killing any and all infections that may have started with the wolf's bite, she soon started to scream through the leather she bit down roughly upon that echoed in the forest.

 **So yeah here's a new one folks, gonna be a little longer on the next chapter I think, gonna focus on the history of the Assassins Creed version of Westeros so you aren't confused. So again; Enjoy, comment and Thanks**


End file.
